wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Benguela
|-|Info = ''BENGUELA BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! CODING IS ALSO BY ME! DO NOT STEAL OR TAMPER WITH IT! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER! THANK YOU! | Post-Canon | Female | SeaWing | Strategist | ♋️ | ''"No family is perfect... we argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family... the love will always be there." Happiness, hit her like a train on a track '' ''Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back A P P E A R A N C E Benguela stands at about average SeaWing height, although some state that she is about two or three inches taller than normal. Whatever her height, all can agree that she is a stunningly beautiful dragoness. Her scales are a dark, almost midnight green, not pine. They're rich and calm, like the smooth ocean surface on under a full moon. Darker highlights are found around the edges of her shoulders, head, neck, and wingflaps. Her biolumiescent scales are a darker jade green that light up to a normal jade. Her eyes are a stunning dark green, a few shades lighter than her scales. They change swiftly with her mood, becoming slightly lighter or darker at the flip of a switch. Even though she has a very flammable personality, she is very good at keeping a straight face, although her eyes are the clues that give her mood away. Benguela isn't covered in scars unlike the rest of her comrades. Yes, she has a few, particularly on her tail and shoulder, but they are small and unnoticeable. The only piece of jewelry she has is a citrine pendant necklace that she got years ago when she moved out. She hid around corners and she hid under beds '' ''She killed it with kisses and from it she fled A B I L I T I E S Benga is an expert strategist and is the only reason she went into the army. No, she can't see the future, but is incredibly good at predicting when and where an enemy is likely to attack. Most of her strategic skills come from her sharp memory, being able to recall things usually without a moment's hesitation. Benga is also well-trained with a spear and can wield one without being clumsy. Benguela has also always loved to swim and excels in the water, even beating some of the fastest SeaWings. She knows how to speak a bit of Aquatic, only enough to get her message across without a lot of confusion. Her strength is average for a soldier as well. With every bubble she sank with a drink '' ''And washed it away down the kitchen sink P E R S O N A L I T Y Benguela is a kind and sad soul who somehow found her way into the army. Even though she's a soldier, she hates killing and fighting and would rather work out a peace treaty. She cares about everyone and everything, believing that there is good inside everyone. However, this does not make her naive, and Benga constantly states that she is one of the few in her platoon that actually has common sense. She has a bit of temper but small annoyances, such as a few crabby insults and eye rolls, don't get to her. She is incredibly loyal, but it comes into question when there is a choice between life and death (although she is more likely to choose the latter). Benga is very good at coping with stress but has never dealt with sadness well. Sadness usually jumps in at the worst time, biting her when she is vulnerable and making her feel awful. Benguela misses her family dearly and would give almost anything to see them together and happy again. The dog days are over '' ''The dog days are done '' ''The horses are coming so you better run H I S T O R Y The first thing Benguela remembered about hatching is that her parents were giggling at her and her sister. Hatched at the same time, they were almost twins, but they were not hatched from the same egg or look the exact same. Growing up, they went to Marmora Academy for Mud and Sea, earning good grades and generally being liked but not popular. They never left each other's side and had the same group of friends as the other. They did have their fair share of arguments, but as their senior year of high school came to a close, one started that nearly drove them apart in the two minutes after it started. A relative of a close friend of theirs had been killed as a POW after years in the army. Benguela said that they should pull out of the war or work something out, even if it meant giving up some of their territory to the MudWings. Agulhas had a very different perspective on it and said that no matter what, they should stay in. This was the beginning of a very large and complicated problem, slowly driving the two sisters apart. By the time the end of their senior year of high school came around, they (or to be more specific, Agulhas) refused to talk to each other. Their parents were eager to get them out of the house, as they had been working around-the-clock to get them into colleges to stop the fight, or at least move it away from them. Once Benga had started college, the Kingdom of the Sea initiated a draft; their army was declining rapidly due to the recent and ferocious ambushes from the MudWings and RainWings. Near the middle of her second semester, Benga was drafted. With a heavy heart, she pulled out of college and abandoned her hard work. Benguela started attending Middle Islands Academy for the Armed Forces about a month after she dropped out. She was mostly on target; getting up early, making her bed perfectly, and sitting through hours and hours of boring strategy classes like clockwork. But Benguela was not a fighter. Her trainers sometimes referred to her as "Sponge" due to her sharp intellect, being able to soak up how to fight but her unwillingness to harm another for practice. However, one of them saw potential in her. He contacted her strategist teacher, examined her grades, and placed her in a position of "strategist-in-training". Benguela soon advanced rapidly through the ranks, only fighting when it was absolutely necessary, like if she was attacked while at camp or forcefully required to become a fighter because of dropping numbers. Benga soon finished up school and was put into a newly-made platoon, #413. It was one of the smaller ones, with only about 87 members and most of them being young, hot-headed soldiers. Benguela and another SeaWing, Kelp, were put in charge of it. Benguela was unofficially the leader of Kelp as well, the fact being that she had the best mind for where to put troops and Kelp being the leader of the troops themselves. With her intellect, her platoon rose quickly to "fame" among the army. They were constantly stationed around the outer Sea Kingdom near the MudWings and RainWings, only venturing inwards to pursue any groups who broke through the ranks. Benguela and her platoon are currently stationed in the Mudskipper Fens near the western edge of the Mud Kingdom. Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father '' ''Run fast for your children, for your sisters, and brothers R E L A T I O N S H I P S Agulhas: Ever since their big argument, they have never gotten along. At times, Benguela is happy she hasn't seen her sister in a while but is usually lonely and pines over the fact that she left. Even though Benga's relationship with Agulhas is strained, Benga still loves her sister. Mother: Leaving her mother left a hole in her heart. Benguela misses her and sends her letters weekly. She would give almost anything to see her again. Father: Same situation as with her mother. Her father was always the gentle father that some dragonets dream of, and wouldn't trade him in for anyone. Kelp: The only reason Benguela likes him is because of his handsome scale color. Other than that, she considers him a total air-head and wishes that he would just leave. Commander Cobalt: Though she barely knows him, she is thankful for him giving her the chance of becoming a strategist and not a full-on soldier. Even though he helped her, she is a bit resentful to him for waiting that long to make her a strategist. |-| Trivia = __NOEDITSECTION__ Leave all your love and your longing behind '' ''Can't carry it with you if you want to survive ''T R I V I A *Is in the short story Benguela's Dream *She is named after the Benguela Current on the eastern side of Africa (Atlantic Ocean) *Her sister is named after the Agulhas Current on the western side of Africa (Indian Ocean) *Her mother is named after the Mozambique Current, which borders the Agulhas Current *Hatched about 130 years after the Great War *Is fighting for the outer Sea Kingdom against the MudWings in the Saltmarsh War *Original name was Bengal *Born on July 22 and zodiac sign is a Cancer *Learned from the army records that Agulhas has not been drafted |-| Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The dogs days are over '' ''The dog days are done '' ''Can't you hear the horses '' '''Cause here they come ''G A L L E R Y'' SeaWingBase.png|SeaWing lineart by Joy Ang Benguela2-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Benga.png|Benga headshot by Shardbreaker! Thank you! Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress